This invention is concerned with a device for clamping together a sheaf of documents such as a bundle of letters. Existing clamping devices include such items as paper clips, rubber bands and bulldog clips. Paper clips are too small to cope with thick bundles of documents and rubber bands tend to buckle and bundle and can break without warning. Indeed, none of these existing devices are sufficiently versatile to be usable with bundles of documents of widely varying thicknesses.
It is an object of this invention to provide a clamping device which can be readily used to grip document bundles of varying thicknesses.